thesouleaterfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire*Star
Fire*Star ''(火*スター*, Hi* sutā*)'' is a student of Shibusen, and a Cattleprod Meister. The son of a normal human and a member of the Star Clan, Fire*Star was recruited into the academy when he was discovered in an orphanage in Italy. Fire*Star is the meister of Hinata Biermann. He serves as the main male protagnist of Soul Eater: Lost Star. ''He is currently a member of the Spartoi 2nd Division along with Hinata. Appearence Fire*Star is a regular sized young man with a lean, muscular build. His most defining feature is his sakura pink hair, which always hangs down in thick locks, forming a wild pattern. He usually dresses in a black and orange vest, with a similar kilt around his waist. He also wears white pants with black ties around the knees, and black sandals. His favorite article of clothing is his scarf, which he claimed was the only gift he got from his father (despite apparently not caring about who his father was). After turning 18, Fire*Star wears a navy-blue vest, with his mother's family crest. Gallery Fire Star.jpg|Fire*Star's regular appearence Fire Star Madness.png|Fire*Star's madness state. Fire Star Angry.jpg|Fire*Star enraged, entering into madness. Fire Star Attack.JPG|Fire*Star breaking into witch Morgan's base in a suprise attack. Fire Star Kid.jpg|Fire*Star as a child. Personality Fire*Star has a very hyperactive and childlike personality. He has a large interest in video games, often attempting to beat even the longest games in a single day. Fire*Star also enjoys physical games like soccer, baseball, and football, though he has no true talent for these sports, despite having a very athletic body. His most favorite activiting is either eating or sleeping, depending on the time and his mood. Fire*Star has no true interest in his past, save for his mother's, a normal human who was unfortunate enough to meet a member of the Star Clan. Despite his apparent disinterest, or even hatred, towards his father, Fire*Star desperatley holds on to his scarf, the only thing his father ever gave him. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Incredible Strength- '''Fire*Star boasts an incredibly strong body, as seen when he was able to lift a completely unfamiliar Weapon, even without having their soul wavelengths synchronized. He has won the Shibusen Weight Lifting Competition every single time it has been held, and occasionally scores well in the Speed Test. Fire*Star's muscular build, however lanky, seems to emphasize this. '''Strong Soul Wavelength- '''A user of Soul Menace, Fire*Star can concentrate his soul wavelength not just through his Weapon, but from his body itself. Fire*Star can also viscously stab his wavelength into another living being, causing immense damage. When he is shown at 18, Fire*Star has perfected his Soul Menace to the point that he freely detach parts of his wavelength and use them in ways similar to Chi from Japanes mythology. '''Madness- '''Fire*Star, building of his Soul Menace techniques, can temporarily transform his soul into one of Madness. In this state, Fire*Star gains red marks and lines all over his body, as well as a flaming aura that materializes around him. Fire*Star has little to know control over this form, and only uses it in rare and extreme cases. ' Flame Soul Wavelength- '''Fire*Star's soul wavelength is unique in the fact that it has a very strong, flame-like texture. This may have contributed to his naming scheme. However, Fire*Star has controlled his wavelength that well that he can release his wavelength as pure fire from his body. Relationships Weapon : Hinata Biermann Classmates Evil humans Quotes Major Battles Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Meister Category:Zeon1 Category:Soul Eater: Lost Star